games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Athol
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Damien Athol of Drysdin of Cliffhead. Given the name 'Clawspeed' Jared shortly before his supposed death, nicknamed 'Day' by all his young friends which prompted the common saying 'Night and Day' because it was rare to find Damien without Timothy. Called 'Dame' by Kite and Nikki. His original named by a boy barely older than 4 and it means 'of pleasant face' though in English it means 'to tame or subdue' Never does change his name and is later called 'Storm' by Nikki.. The Lord of Dark Ventorious (the underground where he rules during TCMa and TCMb) My name is Damien Athol of Drysdin of Cliffhead, the Clawspeed, the Day, the Storm, the Lord of Dark Ventorious, Protect of the Cradle, Sword of the Resistance, Spire Reacher, First Teacher of Swordplay, and sometimes, if I'm really unlucky, Dame. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Human male, fully Al’terrian, light brown eyes that are slitted and always merry and expressive, unremarkable brown lashes,short nose wider at the end, unbroken, high but softened cheekbones, thin small lips, straight teeth with slightly long fang teeth, angled pointed jaw,straight higher hair line, ears are of usual size and bent back against his head, has a fairly prominent scar over his left thigh from a childhood accident, short darker brown hair with a bit of lighter colouring, wears it like this for most of the story, and rough, bruises easier than he likes, enjoys his scars, tattoos ‘freedom solely with my one and only’ down his right side,built tall and lean, slightly longer legs, 5;10, has lanky runner’s muscle,develops light upper body muscle in near perfect healthy, moves with very abnormal speed and reflexes, not as concerned with cleanliness, very good stamina, walks with long light steps, semi-confident in body, considered charming in appearance, physical strength is his speed, not terribly strong,likes a nice pair of canvas pants and a plan shirt, wears a long cord and charm to recall Nikki. It is Nicki's preference - and Kite's prompting - that has Damien shave to keep the outline of his jaw and moustache. Has a tendency to favour his side, where he carries a tattoo reminding him of Nicki. In later life, he develops the need for glasses to correct his lack of nearsight/ Language, Accent, and Voice only speaks common most of the time with an easy,slightly British (Pride) accent, speaks with a quick gait and often uses much city slang, curses in distress (in Al’terran). His laugh is easy and contagious. Since he grew up near the Pride, he can speak Al’terran. He is a very gifted story teller. Personality Is 15 for the duration of TCM1, likes shades of bright, almost anyone, spends past time running or playing games, wants to bond with Nicki, hates sitting still for too long, likes something that’s simple to eat and light alcohol, likes classic hand to hand combat or sword fighting,intrigued by bladed staff fighting, enjoys claw fighting, has a little talent in poetry. Much more of a talker which compliments his friend’s listening trait, constant facing the money versus career choice, disorganized. His only secret is his deep love of Nikki, has an innate sense of ethics but they are more variable and situation dependent, extroverted, tends to feel more than think, fights selfish/selfless, a jolly and high sense of humour, has dreams of Nikki and kids, can’t be embarrassed, a little prejudiced against anyone outside the area around the Board, not a leader, seen as the fun loving but doesn’t take some things seriously, quite patient, has a very mean temper when alighted, hates the oppression of the Powers, low social status, makes decisions, equally head/heart, a good communicator, flawed memory, semi-confident, likes lots of friends around all the time, relatively good with words, deals with fear by talking it out, slightly immature, semi trustworthy, decent respect, given default mood is easy going, bad self control, fairly easy going, Love languages: touch time, favours, words, gifts. Timethy and Damien used to run together after tasks, thought obviously Damien had the advantage - it was tradition to not wear any clothing) Best day of his life was when the purge was ofificially called off and he wept for joy that Dee was safe. History Damien who did okay through his studies, was being conditioned to be athletic but had to heavily reign in his natural ability which both he and Timethy knew about. He discusses high adventure and loves story telling and amusing people and although there’s nothing so glamorous about being an athlete, he lives it. During one of his victories, he’s given alcohol and spills over about his power. He wakes up hung over at the factories which is where he finds Timethy. After, he realigns his priorities and decides his high energy and adventure could be tempered into military - which also takes advantage of his athleticism, but isn’t…..as showy and useless? Has run the races of Nine Walls of Bellor, Low Festival, Tash, Morning, Copperfield, the Sky Spires, all five pinnacles, Addar Tower. Motivation Relationships Born in the fifth month of 15,891 AT in Drysdin, part of the Bowl, grew up running around the borders of the other regions, mainly in the Cradle. Son of a sea merchant and a travelling scribe mother,born as one of three being the middle son, though he never meets them. Has an incredible amount of cousins and half cousins. His older brother is Ferran and younger sister Cera, child of Ferran (yes I know) and Branch of Willow. His paternal grandparents are Paris and Lucy, while his maternal grandparents are Chain and Tiyatenyaha. No real connection to his blood relatives. As a child, Damien’s closest friend was Timethy nearly from birth and although they formed a crew of fighters for their games (Kyle, Fears, Peter, Gemini), Tim was closest and they were referred to as ‘Night and Day’. He entered a running contest when young and won, which started his love of running and competition. Influenced by Timethy and a cheery caretaker called Heather. He has no sexual history until he comes back and finds Nikki. She is his only partner. He never lives with regrets. Timethy remains his best friend until nearer the end when they part for their respective girls, but are still very close. Nicki is his potential bonded. They meant to join, but the rebellion is under hand too soon and they never official do. She is his first love, though he was quite a flirt with many girls in his young days. Key relationships are Nicki, Tim, Jared, briefly Rob, and Austin who becomes his enemy of choice. He has a daughter by Nicki he doesn’t meet in TCM3. Being the socialite he can be, Damien makes friends with Sevs, Connor, Katie, and Patrish which come around his place during task years. Divides his friends into before: nest mates, those he ran and rank with, and after: the Escapees, Shenedera and Sam and Dee. Education and Vocation Works at childhood job as a porter between financial sectors, which allowed a lot of freedom that he enjoyed. An easy job. Involved his running and he enjoyed it, just wanted to run and play and enjoy. Dream job was to be an athlete, but was intrigued by weapon design. Upon return becomes a skilled tester of weapons for a business in the triangle. Never been involved in the law, keeps under the radar though not as much as Nicki thinks he should. Politically uninvolved for most of his life. His task master was called 'William' who was physically abusive - he made Damien work in a woodcarving shop Educated in Cliffhead (the name of the district as well as the school) next to Drysdin where although smart, didn’t really enjoy education: Timethy helped him out. System is fine, not so much for him, left brained, took some classes during his work, quite bright all things considered, liked seeing how things work, literate and never uses it. Self-exiles himself after the Battle to live in the underground of Tantus - a place called Dark Ventorious, which he then named Lord of. Could have bcome a spire-climber, but decided to mature and become a man: a captain, a father, a hold-fast friend At the end of his life, becomes a gardener thinking on Nicki and her love of flowers in perfect bliss. Dance Location Resides in Drysdin originally and although he moved briefly he ends up back in Drysdin, but spends the majority of his life working and playing in the Cradle. Then moves to Factories. He knows the north bowl,north triangle and most of the cradle, moves into Guardsworth (the Triangle)when he returns to TCM2) so he can be close to what used to be home. Political Views Spirituality Never thought of religion much, likes the nine lives theory and polytheism intrigues him. Timethy and Damien don't talk about it, so he considers himself agnostic. Nicki is religious but this has never had any bearing on his life. Notable Possessions Board Magic Has the power of supernatural reflexes and speed, he has to be careful not to use it in his job so everything is legitimate. Intrigued by Pride magic. Flavour Went through the names Dallas, Demitri, Drew, and formally Devin from CT. Category:The Escapees